Silent Suffering For Now
by animegurl147
Summary: Danielle was happy...until she moved to Domino and met our favorite arrogant person. Kaiba didn't like her from the start. But that could always change when something forces them together.
1. 1 Year Six Months

A/N: Since my fucked up comp can't do shit, thinking is thought. Disclaimer: I dont own Yugioh. I live the the fucked up state of MI, i cant draw like that so those are my reasons. Enjoy...RR please. Oh and im trying to name the chapters that go with some of my fave songs. I dont own these songs. 

A little girl, about eight years of age, looked out the window of a car. Her green

eyes seemed to look upon everything, as if sizing it up.

"Danielle, are you okay?" the mother asked. She looked at her mom and nodded.

No. I'm not okay. I don't want to move again. The car finally came to a stop at their

new house. Danielle took her luggage and walked to the front of this new, strange house.

Daddy's business always makes us move. Once I get friends, we move. She felt the

anger boil inside of her.

"Umm, excuse me," a voice called. Danielle turned around. A boy, about her

age, stood on the porch. He had snow white hair which made his sapphire eyes brighter

than that of a brunette. "We live across the street and we'd like to welcome you to the

neighborhood. My name's Bakura. What's your name?" he asked her.

"It's Danielle," she quietly said. He smiled at her. For once, she felt as if that

even though she was in a new home, it would be ok. They bid goodbye, but not after

talking until her mother got extremely mad. She unpacked. Looking at her bed, the one

she had for years, she felt the same feeling she felt whenever they moved. That night,

like so many times in her past new homes, she couldn't sleep. After about an hour of

restless tossing and turning, she fell asleep.

The next day was a Saturday. Danielle wouldn't go to her new school until

Monday. Nine o'clock sharp, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," the mother told the children. Dani and her brother, Duke,(A/N yes Duke Devlin) waited to

see who it was. It was Bakura. He wanted to know if Danielle could play. She eagerly

said yes. It was a boring day so far so why not try and get to know someone. She looked

outside. Bakura was on his bike. She was able to ride hers because they had unpacked it

yesterday. She hopped on and followed Bakura. He showed her his secret spot. It was a

hole he had discovered in a hill. Almost no one knew about it. In no time at all, they

became the best of friends. She wished it would last forever. But it wouldn't.


	2. Miles Apart

6 years later 

"Bullshit! This is absolute bullshit!" Danielle shouted at Duke.

"Must you yell so loudly? Just because we're moving again doesn't mean you

have to make such a fuss," Duke replied calmly.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I must so I can get it through your thick skull that I don't

want to move," she retorted.

"When are you going to get contacts?" he asked her. Her hand touched the silver

frame that surrounded her eyes, unsure why he was asking this.

"Quit trying to change the subject!" she yelled, getting ready to begin ranting

again. "We're not going anywhere!"

"Dad's company needs us to relocate to-"

"I don't give a damn where they need us to relocate to! Stop dwelling on Dad's

company! He's dead!"

"No duh. So is Mom. You can't replace her so stop acting like you can!" Duke

shouted. He was getting angry and tired of Danielle bossing him around like the mother.

"I'm not going anywhere!" she screamed. Danielle bolted out the door as fast as

she could. She ran across the street to Bakura's house. Surely he would know what to

do. With her hands shaking like a leaf in the wind, she rapped on the door. Footsteps

and shuffling could be heard inside. Finally, the door opened.

"Danielle? What are you doing here?" Bakura asked in an unsure and confused

tone.

"C-can I come in?" she stuttered, to much in utter shock to maintain the proper

speech she normally would have.

"Yes, of course," he told her. The two of them walked up the stairs to Bakura's

room and shut the door. Everything was quiet. Not for long though. Danielle broke the

silence by bursting into sobs. She crawled over to Bakura and rested her head on his

shoulder.

"W-w-we have t-to m-move again," she said into his shoulder. Time suddenly

stopped for Bakura. This can't be happening, he thought. He slowly put his arms around

her to help her stop crying. "I don't wanna!" she said, tears flowing in small streams

down her cheeks.

"Don't worry. Please don't cry Danielle. Everything will be ok," he told her in a

comforting tone. She shook her head. It just wouldn't be the same. "Where are you

going?" he asked, trying to help but only making the matter worse by reminding her how

rude she was to Duke.

"I don't know. I cut Duke off before he could tell me," she said quietly. Bakura

lightly pushed her off him and looked at her tear stained face. At least she isn't crying

anymore, he thought.

"Look, I'm sure everything will be alright. I'll miss you but if you write to me,

we can be pen pals," he said gently.

"Yeah, I guess. But it won't be the same." She looked at the clock. "I gotta go.

It's ten-thirty," she said disappointingly. They hugged one final time before she returned

to her home.

"'Bout time you got back," Duke said kiddingly. She smiled weakly at him.

"I'm going to bed. G'night." Danielle washed up. She was about to go into her

room but she remembered something. Every time they moved, Duke did something

weird to her. "Hey Duke, what are you gonna do to me this time?" she asked.

He smiled a devilish grin. "You'll see," he told her. Danielle walked into her

room, got into bed and fell asleep, contemplating what he would do to her.


End file.
